Snowed In
by Mizu79
Summary: During a trip to the mountains, Hinata finds herself caught in several frustrating predicaments including but not limited to being stuck in a certain brooding Uchiha's personal cabin with him for four days. It can't be that bad, can it? SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1 : Tricked

.

.

.

.

.

It was funny how things happened, the dark haired girl thought bitterly.

The tears threatened to fall as she swallowed down a sob, fingers wringing the fabric of her thick winter coat.

Her feet felt heavy like lead as she tread through the snow filled roads and across the cabins, choking down sobs as what she saw and heard kept replaying in her head.

It was almost night when she left the cabin to go find Sakura and Ino after finding that both girls were missing from the lodging after she was settling in.

She had trekked across the camp fire towards the boys cabins and had intended to knock when she head the loud words being spoken from the back of the cabins and decided perhaps it was them playing a game without her.

She had been rather dejected at the notion until she heard what it was that they were saying.

"Do you _like_ Hinata or something?!" Sakura's voice laughed teasingly as Hinata clamped her hand to her chest and blushed in embarrassment.

She had a slight (impressive) crush on the blonde haired athlete but she didn't want to act on it since she was rather reserved and easily embarrassed. Her shy nature made her overlooked by many and she doubted that her blonde haired companion would have noticed.

Hinata felt rather exposed because of the words as she held her breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and waited for his answer.

"Hell no! Hinata does all of my homework for me. If it weren't for that I wouldn't even hang with her! She's so clingy and her stutter is awful!" Naruto's loud voice bounced in her ear drums as he guffawed.

Tears immediately welled in lavender eyes, sticking to her flushed cheeks from the strong wind.

"Anyone with eyes can tell that she has a crush on you." Sakura laughed along.

Hinata's lips pursed. She wasn't that obvious was she?

"As if I don't notice! She's just so _desperate_ I don't even know how to tell her off! Coach says I have to keep my grades up until season ends. I can't do that if Hinata doesn't do my homework!" He said in a rather exasperated and annoyed tone, as he trapped the head cheerleader against the back of the cabin, the shadow of his hand going up her skirt as the pink haired junior giggled to Hinata's dismay.

"Don't do anything to make her mad. Hinata is helping me and Ino with our homework too. We just got to hang till seasons over!" the pink haired cheerleader replied.

"I know!" His laughter was almost like a serrated blade cutting jagged lines across her heart.

"What if you start falling for her charms?"

" _Charms?_ What charms? She's fat and ugly compared to you babe! The only one I like is you, Sakura!" He said before she could see the shadows on their head move closer and the sound of them making out literally tore her heart from her chest. Sakura's gleeful giggle subsided as toned legs wrapped around Naruto's waist.

She had literally high tailed out of there as they molested each other outside in the shadows as if there wasn't anyone to hear the words that they spoke.

"Stupid Hinata. Stupid stupid Hinata!" She sobbed, wailing brokenly as the snow started to cling to her hair and face.

They were _using_ her. They were all using her!

Every single one of them! She had thought that they were _friends_!

She should have known better! Why did she think that a nerdy girl like her could just become a member of the "in" crowd like them? Kiba and Shino had tried to warn her but she had blindly trusted these liars because she had been so blinded by her crush for the blonde haired boy!

She can't stay here while they all lied to her face.

She had to go home!

How was she supposed to leave though?

They had all came in a van together, all 6 of them on this 4 day three nights trip for Naruto's senior year trip and the only one who knew how to drive was- _Oh no_.

The only way to get out of here was to go find _Sasuke Uchiha!_

Getting her father's approval was so hard and yet she wished he had prohibited her from going!

What was she going to do?

.

.

.

-x-

.

.

.

Sasuke frowned, shutting the laptop as the presentation for class laid 30 percent done on his screen.

It looked almost like a blizzard out ther-whose out there at a dangerous time like this?

His head snapped back towards the window when he had to double take.

The purple jacket seemed familiar as the big lumpy figure headed further from the camp and cabins.

Long strands of dark hair billowed in the wind when he finally remembered who it was.

It was that freaky quiet girl that Naruto was using.

The one with unusually pale eyes that barely said two words to him.

 _Hinata Hyuga_ , cousin to that genius _Neji Hyuga._

She was the only one in the whole group that wasn't an idiot, other than her stupid crush on Naruto that was.

The pen fell from his fingertips as he straightened before bending over to pick it up.

What the hell was she doing out there? The damned girl is going to die if she got lost.

The bundle of a girl was walking further and further from where he was now and face first into the storm.

He gritted his teeth.

He didn't have a conscience.

 _He shouldn't care._

"Fuck it."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Welcome to another SasuHina story! :) I have so many ideas and stories that I have typed up so I will gradually upload them for you guys! I am not abandoning any of my stories so don't worry! :) This story will be more light hearted and not has dark or gruesome like my other fics so I hope you enjoy and remember to leave some love! :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Savior

Chapter 2 : Unexpected Savior

.

.

.

.

.

She clearly couldn't see in front of her anymore since her eyelashes felt like they were glued together when her tears had frozen on her face.

The snow was falling so fast and all her anger and hurt had quickly deflated out of her as she looked around at the rapidly darkening skies.

The darkness made everything even more scarier.

 _She was lost._

The frightened whimper left her throat before she could even see the stray branch that caught her shoe and sent her flying to the ground in a mass of human limbs and tightly tucked scarfs.

She couldn't even manage to cry anymore, exhaustion was taking a toll.

She was still too weak.

 _Always too weak._

"Hyuga!" came a slightly familiar shout of her name as her wide lavender eyes flashed open.

Hinata immediately squinted her eyes shut, the flashlight shined into her face and almost blinded her when the bright light hit her face.

The dark eyes glared at her in irritation.

Uchiha. _Sasuke Uchiha._

His large hands yanked her up by her thick winter jacket and tears of relief filled her vision.

"U-U-Uchiha-san!" She cried, swallowing a pathetic sob.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" He caught her wrist, hissing lightly as he realized how cold her fingers were.

The idiot didn't even wear gloves!

"I-I-I got lost." She stuttered as he dragged her along, the snow making it impossible for them to travel quicker.

The trek through the snow had been rather difficult since he was definitely pulling her bulky form after him when she had stumbled and fell several times, almost dragging him down with her each time.

Sasuke couldn't even stop the sigh of relief that filled his lungs when they finally got to his cabin almost an hour later.

His cabin was a little further out from the other cabins and that was the only reason why he wanted it.

He'd rather die then spend 4 days in those idiots presence.

Even worse it could be contagious.

He dragged the stupid Hyuga into the lodging before slamming the door shut, locking it with his other hand in case those idiots decide to look for him.

Sasuke proceeded to kick off the winter boots before depositing his clothes into a pile by the door and turned to glance at the ball of snow covered Hyuga girl.

Hinata leaned from one foot to the next as a puddle started forming underneath her, guiltily glancing back and forth when his eyes narrowed.

"Get those clothes off Hyuga before you get hypothermia."

"I-I don't want t-to be a bother." She finally said, voice unbearably soft.

"Since you're already here, you're gonna be a bother either way." He said before noticing as tears immediately tipped over her frozen lashes.

 _Kuso._

"I-Im sorry. I'll j-just go."

"Shut up, Hyuga. You're making my floor wet." He sighed out before watching her fumble with the zipper of her jacket, her fingers were too numb to even make any progress.

What God did he anger today?

Defeated, he grabbed the the zipper and proceeded to undress the furiously blushing Hyuga from her snow logged clothing.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." She wheezed as he dropped her thick coat next to his and helped her out of her boots and scarf.

Her inner sweater was rather damp and her pants were darkened from wetness up past her knees and she stood there trembling like a frozen lamb before it's predator.

 _Tch._

Sasuke trudged over to his suitcase and grabbed one of his black t-shirts and a pair of pants before heading back to the girl.

With a click of his tongue, he quickly grabbed onto the sleeve of her long sweater, batting her protesting hand out of the way and dragged her into the bathroom before tossing his clothing into her hands and leaving the floundering girl there with a click of the door.

Hinata immediately went to wash her frozen fingers and face before jumping into the shower to warm herself up. Her mind was far too numb from today's depressing events to actually think any further of her situation.

Once done, she eyed the dark garments, picking up the shirt before donning the brooding Uchiha's shirt as quickly as she could manage. His scent was embedded into the fabric, masculine and musky, almost like the scent of a forest after the rain with the zing of lightning and thunder.

She was mildly embarrassed that she was still holding the neck of the shirt up to her nose, inhaling the fabric and worst of all, she couldn't get herself to stop. His clothes smelled very nice.

As she dragged the fabric of his pants passed her ankles and over her hips she already realized that it was too big for her petite form. Hinata tried to pinch and roll the fabric together as best she could but the darned thing would not stay still.

She let out a frustrated sigh before tucking it once more and used her left hand to keep it up.

Timidly, Hinata peeked her head out of the bathroom and noticed Sasuke sitting on the small sofa with his laptop propped over his thighs, working on something fervidly with that furrow of his brows.

She truthfully didn't want to disturb him with her presence as she knew how easily he was annoyed by useless chatter with previous encounters that she had noted.

Hinata shuffles nervously over to him, fingers over her lip as she tried to quietly sit down next to the intimidating Uchiha without breaking out in cold sweat.

Without even looking up at her from his furious typing he stated more than asked, "so you finally found out about the dobe?"

She frowned, fingers biting into her palm. Was she so easy to read that he could tell that the blonde Uzumaki was the cause of her current depression?

How did he know and if he knew and why didn't he even bother to inform her?

She almost glared at him but instead bit her lip to keep from pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"I-I-Yes. B-But how-" Came her short stuttering reply.

"You were bound to find out eventually. After all, the dobe's pretty stupid for using the help of a girl to do his school work," he mocked, still typing steadily.

She was glad he hadn't called her stupid for helping him because she would have definitely burst out into tears.

"What are you planning on doing then?"

"A-ano I-I can't go back there! I-I have to go home." She whispered adamantly.

"Tch. In case you haven't noticed Hyuga, the roads are too dangerous for driving because of that blizzard out there. You're welcome to try but know that you'll probably freeze to death before that happens." He stated easily, finally raising his head and giving her a once over with dark narrowed eyes.

So that's what the Hyuga was hiding underneath her bulky and over sized clothing.

She filled out his clothes in the way he couldn't with a rather curvy figure that could easily over come Sakura's lanky skinny one.

Naruto is an idiot.

His head dropped back to his work as she sniffed indignantly.

"I will take you back to your cabin in the morning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : I was pretty hyped for this story hahah :) Especially the start of the next coming chapters! Keep on giving me love guys! :)


End file.
